


why don't you let me down (i'll let you do it again)

by aeilmy



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, It’s a little angsty ngl, M/M, a bit of a toxic relationship, hunk is an angel, keith deserves better, keith is so gone, lance is a jerk, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeilmy/pseuds/aeilmy
Summary: It hurt being with Lance. But Keith loved him anyway.





	why don't you let me down (i'll let you do it again)

 

Keith grumbled, crinkling his eyebrows and a pout prominent on his face. How had he convinced Lance to bring him to this party again? His boyfriend knew it made him uncomfortable, and he always ended up abandoning Keith for his swim friends anyway. Lance was just getting more and more distant, their relationship getting worse and worse with each passing day.

At least once a week, they’d get into a fight. Even though it often started with mundane things such as where they were going out to eat or who had better music taste, those little quarrels would quickly escalate. It usually ended with Keith brooding and Lance angry, neither of them talking to each other for the rest of their date. 

Keith glanced over at Lance. After leading him straight into the middle of the crowd, the other left him and was currently downing shots upon shots of Jell-o. Keith was abandoned, awkwardly standing on the dance floor once again. They did this too often. Too often, he’d let Lance persuade him to go to parties with him. Too often, he’d be left standing on the outskirts. Too often, he’d have to drive Lance home and take care of him while he was hungover. 

But Keith didn’t care. 

Lance had Keith wrapped around his finger, and they both knew it. An unspoken truth, but it was evident in the way their relationship was working out at the moment. Lance convinced Keith to do things that he didn’t want to. Lance did things that he knew Keith wasn’t okay with. Lance won their arguments about these things. It was always Lance, Lance, Lance. Keith couldn’t help but feel a little hollow on the inside, and he let out a sigh. 

A hand grazed his waist not soon after. 

“Hey there, gorgeous. Did you come with anyone today?” 

Keith swiveled around, meeting Lance’s eyes with his own. A smirk was prominent on the taller boy’s mouth, his hand dancing on Keith’s hip. 

The shorter boy huffed at him, obviously displeased. Lance pulled his dumb tricks again, and he really expected Keith to be smiling about it? Nope. Not how it worked in his world.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Lance asked. The look on his face almost broke Keith’s resolve to hold a grudge.

He shook the thought out of his head. “What’s wrong?” he started. “What’s wrong is that you knew I didn’t want to come and you still made me come anyway. What’s wrong is that we do this so often that I never say anything anymore. What’s wrong is that you never think about how I might feel about whatever it is you want us to do. What’s wrong, Lance, is you. You’re what’s wrong.”

Lance’s eyes darkened, the mirth in them gone. “Keith,” he started in a low voice. “Not here. Please.”

Keith glared at him, but relented. It had only been a few minutes, but they were already attracting some attention. He wasn’t going down without a fight though.

“Fine. Push me away again like you always do. Run away from our problems like you always do.”

Lance stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Keith started to get nervous. Did he go too far?

“Be like that then. Have fun standing in the corner like you always do,” Lance spit lowly. “Maybe you’ll find another quiet kiss-ass who’ll date you instead. God, would it kill you to not ruin the mood for once? You’re the worst, Keith.”

Keith was dumbstruck, but Lance just turned around and stomped away, probably going to his idiot swim friends or to find another hook-up. Keith didn’t care. The moment passed. They both knew it would end with Lance apologizing, drunk off his ass and Keith taking care of him anyway.

It hurt though. Every time they fought, it broke Keith a little more. His chest started to hurt, and the room became a little blurry. Someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Hey Keith, are you okay?” Hunk’s voice came from behind him.

Keith didn’t dare turn around, choosing to nod his head instead. He was suddenly very aware that he was still standing by himself in the middle of the dance floor.

Hunk, bless his soul, didn’t press it. He just took Keith’s wrist and led him to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he let out a long exhale before speaking.

“Wash your face. Lance was being a dick again, wasn’t he? I don’t know why he keeps acting out like this. He was really sweet with you before,” Hunk said off-handedly, leaning against the bathroom wall.

Keith stayed silent. He couldn’t come up with a decent response. Why did Lance change? They’d been going steady for a year or two now, and he only just started to lash out at Keith and act strangely.

He missed the genuine “I love you” he would hear ever so often. He missed their dumb jokes and Lance’s flirty behavior. He missed spending an enjoyable time with Lance. He missed the nicknames that meant something. He missed the dates and the romantic gestures. He missed it all.

Keith ultimately chose not to comment, obediently washing his face like Hunk suggested instead. The cold water felt good on his burning cheeks, the after effects of almost crying still evident.

They heard a knock at the door, a drunken slur following it.

“HeyyYyYy, is anyone in here? HellOooOoO?”

They made eye contact, Hunk silently asking Keith whether or not he would open the door. They both knew that voice. It was Lance after one too many drinks.

Keith paused for a second, hesitating to open the door. He needed more time alone, needed more time without Lance. Just for right now.

Lance’s voice came through the door again.

“Fuck man, are you coming out or not? I got a girl waiting for me in the other room and I’m just looking for some condoms.” 

Keith whipped his head toward the door and inhaled sharply, a wobble making its way through his steady breathing. Hunk looked at him, concern lacing his kind eyes.

“It’s occupied,” Hunk yelled. They heard a small curse and feet thudding away, neither speaking for a few minutes. 

Keith couldn’t look away from the door. It was happening again, wasn’t it? He was really going to let Lance take advantage of his adoration for the other boy. Keith was really going to kiss lips smeared with red lipstick goodnight. He was going to shower the smell of cheap perfume off of Lance again. He was going to fall asleep in a cold bed, despite the warmth of the body passed out next to him.

Keith was crying before he realized he was. One minute Lance was walking away, and the next Hunk was by his side, patting his shoulder comfortingly and trying his best to help Keith.

His crying came in deep, heaving sobs. He couldn’t breathe. This was too much. There was snot running down his nose and most of his cheek was wet. He could feel the warmth from his tears running down his neck as well, but made no attempt to wipe them away. He was so, so tired. He was so broken. And at the same time, he was so gone for Lance.

 

Keith really did accept the worst of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of angry at myself for writing this LOL it’s so dramatic 
> 
> Anyway the song is “Worst of You” by Maisie Peters. It’s so catchy but the message isn’t as uplifting as the beat haha. It’s definitely one of my current favs. 
> 
> Also I’m really sorry for painting Lance as such a terrible character. He’s a real sweetheart in canon and in most of fanon, and him being a jerk is merely for the plot of this fic. I love them both with all my heart.
> 
> On another note, this is obviously a toxic relationship. If you or anyone else you know is experiencing something like this, whether it be romantically or platonically, please please PLEASE cut ties with that person.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading!


End file.
